El Tango de Arthur
by SamuraiKat67
Summary: He hated this man. Hated him with every being in his body...but when you're depressed, alone, and desperate for money, you'll do anything to numb the pain. Anything'. Based off the song "El Tango de Roxanne" from the movie "Moulin Rouge" AU Multichapter
1. Chapter 1

Okay. Ever since I watched a video on youtube putting "El Tango de Roxanne" to Spamano, I've been addicted with the song! X3

I LOVE it! Soooo, I made it fit US x UK. XD It's gonna be all full of dram and STUFF.

And like Moulin Rouge, it's set back in, like, 1899. So..yeah. XD

Please read and enjoy!~

P.S. I'm still working on "The Trip", so don't worry!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this fanfiction, nor the series they come from. I also do not own the song "El Tango de Roxanne" from Moulin Rouge. The all belong to their respectful owners.**

_

* * *

Roxanne  
You don't have to put on that red light  
Walk the streets for money  
You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right_

_Roxanne  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
Roxanne  
You don't have to sell your body to the night_

* * *

Arthur stood outside the illustrious _Hetalian Ballroom _in the cold, winter air wearing a long, dark green coat. He was freezing. He rubbed his hands up and down his arm, trying to warm them with every movement. He looked left and right every few seconds, causing his bright, blonde hair to fly around-he seemed to be looking for someone. Dozens of people passed by: children, families, couples. He continued to look. And then...he saw him. _Him._ The one man he least wanted to see in the entire world.

The man's head was topped with golden-blonde, wavy hair that came down to his shoulders. A small fuzz of hair sprouted from his chin. He was dressed in a dark blue suit with a red tie around the collar. The air around him seemed to scream arrogant. Arthur's eyes grew into giant, emerald orbs with shock. He didn't expect him to be there; not tonight. He darted inside the building, seeking safe refuge.

Across the street, a man with dirty-blond hair, dressed in a jet-black suit, watched the scene unfold in front of him from afar. He stood behind a pole, foolishly thinking it hid him from everyone's sight. People stared at him as they passed, but he didn't care.

All he cared about was Arthur.

He watched as the man in the blue suit waltzed into the building after Arthur. A pang of worry ran through him, and without hesitation, he hurried across the street, following the target and his pursuer into the building.

* * *

Arthur felt a hand grasp his wrist. He felt himself being pulled back forcefully, the unknown entity twisting him around in the process. His face bumped into something sturdy, but soft. He opened his eyes. A jacket. A shirt. A person.

_Oh no..._he thought with horror.

Arthur looked up to find a dark, blue eyed stare boring into his face. Its lips were curled up into a smug smile and its eyes narrowed seductively. Arthur felt his stomach turn...

"Hello, _Angelterre," _it mused.

_He's got me..._

_"_What....what are you doing here?" Arthur asked frantically.

The Frenchman chuckled. "Why...I came to see _you."_

The man's smile grew wider. A shiver of fear ran down Arthur's spine. The man placed his free hand on the small of Arthur's back and drew him closer as the slow music played in the background. He began to sway, back and forth, forcing Arthur to move along with him.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" he shouted.

"Why, _Angelterre..._we're in a ballroom. And in a ballroom, it is necessary to dance. Look around you: everyone is dancing~." Arthur did what he was told. The man was right-numerous amounts of couples spun and twirled around them. But unlike those happy couples, he did _not_ like being in the arms of the other.

He swept his head from side to side, frantically searching for a way out_-anything _to get him out of this predicament_._ But much to his despair, he found nothing that could help him.

He was trapped.

"_Angelterre..." _the man whispered, "I know I told you you didn't have to wear the dress anymore..." He lowered his head down near Arthur's neck.

Arthur flinched. That dress he was talking about. That huge black, frilly, dress. The dress he wore in order seem like a woman...in order to seem attractive...in order to...to-

"But it was so hot..." The man ran his lips against the skin on his cheek.

Arthur's eyes grew wide and his stomach tightened. He felt sick.

"You know...if you just became mine..." the man breathed, "You wouldn't have to do what you do...for money..." The man continued to move his lips downward, brushing against the skin on Arthur's neck. Arthur's stomach twisted into even more knots. He felt like throwing up- no, he _almost _threw up. He felt tears brim on the edges of his eyes. He wanted to let them fall, to let it all go.

He hated this man. Hated him with every being in his body-he never should have gotten involved with him in the first place! He _knew_ better. But when you're depressed, alone, and in desperate need of money, you do anything to numb the pain. _Anything._ And now, there was no escape. Now, he would be chased for the rest of his life by the most disgusting man on the planet.

_How can there be men this sick and twisted in this world? _he thought as they continued to sway on the dance floor.

* * *

_His eyes upon your face_

Alfred watched the two men swaying from side to side from a wooden table in the deepest corner of the ballroom. He felt a fire burn in his chest. He watched as the arrogant man set his eyes on Arthur's face, how his eyes swept from his forehead to his lips...

_Stop it, _he thought. His eyes narrowed in anger and his lips turned down into a scowl. A low growl emitted from his throat.

* * *

_His hand upon your hand_

He looked at the pair's hands: Arthur's small, delicate hand was completely consumed by the taller man's. The man rubbed his thumb across his skin. He saw Arthur shiver.

_Don't touch him! _

Alfred dug his long fingers into the side of the table. The rugged wood easily gave way to Alfred's monstrous strength, caving in at the spots where he pressed. His face was hot. Burning. The other dancers in the room temporarily disappeared from his sight. All he saw was Arthur, the man, and red.

* * *

_His lips caress your skin_

He watched as the man lowered his head, closer and closer to Arthur's neck, until his lips brushed his pale skin-Alfred could practically _feel _those knives stabbing into his heart. His grip tightened on the table.

* * *

_Is more than I can stand!_

_CRUNCH!_

A large chunk of the table came off into Alfred's hand. Splinters pierced his skin, but he felt no pain; his senses were blinded by intense rage and jealousy.

He wanted to let it out.

He wanted to scream, '_Get your filthy hands off him! I'll kill you!' _But the words never escaped his lips. He was prevented from saying them. Because he saw it.

The look.

As the man and Arthur turned full circle, he caught a glimpse of Arthur's eyes. His beautiful, emerald eyes were halfway closed as if he were asking , _pleading, _for someone to save him. Alfred could see the teardrops, ready to fall, sparkling ever so brightly in the corners of his eyes.

Alfred stood up. The twirling couples in front of him seemed to part, providing a straight path to his love and the taller man. He put one foot forward, and another followed. And slowly, but surely, the blonde began to make his way over towards the two figures on the other end of the ballroom, determined to save his love.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed it! :3

I'd like to thank my friend, **sweet ticket **for the extensive editing she did! *APPLAUSE* I thank you very much, my friend! Couldn't have made it this good without your editing skills! Thanks again!

Well, was it good? Was it bad? Did you love it? Did you hate it?

Please review and tell me what you think! I'd really appreaciate it! =)

Chapter 2 coming soon!~


	2. Chapter 2: Love

**Chapter 2: Love**

Okay, here's chapter 2! :3

I hope you enjoy the dramaticness! X3

Please review at the end! I appreciate every single review! =)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this fanfiction, nor the series they come from. I also do not own the song "El Tango de Roxanne" from Moulin Rouge. They all belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

_Why does my heart cry?_

_Feelings I can't fight!_

* * *

"Ahem..."

Upon hearing the sound of a grunt, Arthur stopped moving, despite the Frenchman's efforts to keep him from doing so. He couldn't believe it. Had God finally answered his prayers? Had He sent someone to save him? His hopes rising, his emerald eyes began to shine and a tiny smile came across his lips. Eager to see the face of his savior, he swiftly turned his head towards the source of the grunt. But to his dismay, it was not relief that stared him in the face .

It was the face of the man he had tried to forget. The face of the man who'd left him hurt and alone. The face of the man that set of all his problems into motion.

The grip on Arthur's stomach loosened but the one on his heart grew tighter and tighter, squeezing so much that it felt like his heart was going to burst. The pain Arthur had suppressed for so long had resurfaced...and now, worse than ever before.

Alfred saw the tiny spark in Arthur's eyes and watched as it disappeared just as quickly. He knew why, but for now, he put it aside. What was _really_ important at the moment was getting him out of the clutches of that disgusting Frenchman and into safe arms.

"I think there's a new song starting. And you know the rules here: after each song you must change partners," he said calmly. _Too_ calmly.

"Hmph." The Frenchman sneered at the American. "I know the rules. But rules are meant to be broken, and today, they shall be." He pulled Arthur closer which caused him to yelp in surprise (and fear). Aflred's fists shook at his sides but he kept them there and remained calm-this was not the time-nor the place-for a fight.

"_Please, _sir. Would you please let me dance with your-"

_DA-DA-DUM!_

The music in the background exploded, startling every person in the room-including the Frenchman. Alfred recovered his senses first and seized the opportunity. He grabbed Arthur gently by the arm and led him away before the man could even blink. By the time the taller blonde realized what was happening, it was already too late. All he could see through the twirling couples around him were the backs of two blonde figures speeding into the crowd.

* * *

_You're free to leave me,_

_But just don't deceive me._

_And please, believe me when I say,_

_I love you..._

Alfred stopped racing, holding Arthur by the hand. He was sure that they were far enough into the crowd by now, hidden from that sleazy Frenchman's gaze. Before even allowing Arthur to process what had just happened, he righted himself and arranged Arthur into the _proper _position for dancing. And strangely, Arthur didn't fight back.

Unlike the unruly Frenchman, Alfred held him gently and kept a comfortable, safe distance between them. He let Arthur lead just a bit in order to make sure he didn't force him to do anything he didn't want to. Arthur started to relax into the safe and easy dance. He liked being there. He almost let himself go completely when he remembered why the pain had come back-why he was in this mess.

"Whew!" Alfred said a little too loudly. "Think we lost him! That was close one, wasn't it-"

"Let me go," Arthur whispered.

Alfred looked down at Arthur. Arthur wasn't looking at him-he was staring down at the floor.

"Iggy, what-?" Arthur felt daggers stab into his heart at the sound of his old pet name. The one he used to-and maybe still-loved.

"Don't call me that, Alfred." The words continued to come out in whispers; he didn't have the strength to talk any louder. "Let me go..."

He needed to get out of there. His tears were just about ready to fall.

"Iggy...I know what you're thinking. But I'm back. And now there's nothing that can-"

"Shut up!"

Arthur's voice was full of anger and hurt. He couldn't believe that this man could come back, after all this time, and act like nothing was wrong!

"Iggy, I-" Alfred started as he tried to explain.

"Shut up!" he shouted again. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you? You come back, after a year, and think you can just come in, save me, and everything will be all right?"

Arthur could feel the raging fire build up inside of him and he couldn't stop it. He let the words flow out of him, louder and stronger.

"You left me, Alfred! YOU LEFT ME!" he shouted. "You looked into my face and told me it was over, and that you were leaving. And-and that you wouldn't-you wouldn't come back..." His voice broke on the last sentence. He couldn't stay there. He _had_ to go. He had to before he cried...or even worse: before his true feelings came to the surface.

Alfred knew this had been coming-he had known it even before he entered the Ballroom. He'd been blinded by the feelings he felt just by looking at Arthur, putting all the possible consequences of his actions aside. Now all he wanted to do was to apologize to him. To hold him close and tell him "_I'm sorry". _But he couldn't do it. Arthur had been through enough that night-he didn't need to be subjected to anything else.

"I understand," Alfred whispered. Arthur snapped his head up and looked at him with wide eyes.

Had he just heard right?

"But," Alfred continued, pulling Arthur closer. "I want you to listen to me..." He lifted one of his hands and placed it on Arthur's small cheek.

"I want you to know that I love you. I always will. And it's true...I really, _truly_ want you to believe that."

Arthur let out a tiny gasp. His heart, still constrictedby the pain, beat madly against his chest. He couldn't look away from Alfred's beautiful, shining blue eyes filled with all the emotion, love, and honesty in the world. He couldn't deny it-Alfred really meant what he said; he really, _truly_ loved him.

_No, _Arthur thought, warning himself. _No, I can't fall in love with him again. History will just repeat itself, and he'll leave me like he did before..._

He had to get out of there, before Alfred could say anything more. He searched frantically for a distraction, an exit, anything.

"And also..." Alfred continued as he bent his head down, mere centimeters from Arthur's face. Their eyes locked. This was the perfect moment. He was going to say what had to be said, even if Arthur refused to himself. He knew the truth.

"Don't lie to me, Arthur..."

_No...don't say it! _cried Arthur in his mind.

"And tell me that you don't love me, too."

* * *

Arthur ran. He ran as if his life depended on it.

Alfred let him. He had done what he needed to do, said what he'd needed to say. He was done...for now.

Arthur didn't care _where _but he hoped he'd find a door-and quick. Tears were already streaming down his face.

_Why...why did you say it?_

And then he saw the door. He ran through it, a feeling of relief and happiness washing over him. He didn't even bother to look behind him.

Just a few feet from the ballroom exit stood the tall Frenchman, his lips curled up into a twisted smile. A diabolical, malicious plan formed in the dark spaces in his mind. He chuckled to himself.

"Soon, _Angleterre..._soon you _will_ be mine."

* * *

There ya go! :3 Special thanks to **sweet ticket **who once again edited, and even added the line: _No, _Arthur thought, warning himself. _No, I can't fall in love with him again. History will just repeat itself, and he'll leave me like he did before..._

Thank you SO much, Tix-chan! =D

I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 and Chapter 3 will be coming...eventually! XD Please be patient!

Reviews greatly appreciated and needed! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Decision

Hello, peoples! I am SOOOOO SO SO SO SORRY! I got writer's block and more illness and sickness and school and UGH! DXX

Again, I am SO sorry! Please forgive me?

Here's chapter 3...

* * *

_Why does my heart cry?_

_Feelings I can't fight!_

* * *

Arthur lay almost lifeless on the wooden floor in his hotel room next to the dark wood dresser. It had been two days since his encounter with Alfred and…_Francis _that night. He shuddered at the memory of Francis's touch on his skin-and sighed dreamily at the memory of his dance with Alfred; his warm embrace...

England turned his head slowly towards the huge pile of discarded bottles of rum that lay next to him.

After returning to his hotel two nights ago, his eyes puffy and red from crying, he'd ordered every bottle of rum the bar carried downstairs. He'd carried them up to his room on the fourght floor, flopped down onto the bed, and drank to his heart's content. He'd hoped that the alcohol would wipe the night's memories clear from his mind. And it did. By the time he'd finished he had no idea why he had been crying in the first place, yet the pain still lingered in his heart. And now he had a two-day hangover.

"Argh..." he groaned.

He clutched the edge of the nearby dresser with one hand and, with much effort, pulled himself up. He stared into the mirror and cringed.

"Ugh...I look horrible."

His bright, blonde hair stuck up in places he didn't think possible and his clothes were practically falling off of him. He had dark circles under his eyes and his face was blanketed with red, probably from a crying session he didn't remember.

He ran a hand through his hair, trying to get himself together, when a sliver of white paper caught his eye. Dread washed over him again as he recalled the visitor he'd had last night.

* * *

_Last night..._

_Knock! Knock!_

Arthur got up from his bed and slumped over to the door. He was in no mood for visitors.

At _all._

He opened the door, just a smidge, to find Matthew standing in the doorway with an envelope in his hand. He looked nervous, maybe a bit scared.

_I must be quite a sight..._Arthur thought.

But then he thought of something. Something bad. The hands around his heart began to tighten again as realization came to mind. Matthew was Alfred's little brother, which meant the letter was from...him.

Arthur gulped, trying to keep himself calm.

"Wh-what do you want?" he stuttered, a little loudly.

Matthew flinched at the unexpectedly loud tone.

"U-um, m-my brother. H-he wanted me to give this to you."

Matthew practically flung the letter at Arthur through the door and scurried away. But Arthur didn't really care.

He stared at the envelope he held in his shaking hands. Panic, worry, uncertainty, and millions of other feelings spread throughout his now trembling body.

_Should I open it? I mean I want to, but what if he-I mean-_

Finally, unable to take the suspense and indecision anymore, he ripped open the envelope and swept his eyes hastily over the horrible handwriting that could only be Alfred's. He read it once, twice, three times. Each time he read the scrawled handwriting, his heart skipped a beat.

It read:

_Dear Arthur,_

_Sorry for surprising you like that last night! I guess it would be a shock to anyone! But I couldn't just let that mean guy have his way with you!__Guess I got jealous. _

_But all joking aside, I want to see you. I want to see you so much that it hurts me, my body and soul. I want to apologize to you to your face. And not just about last night, either. __About....what I did as well. __I'll be waiting for you tomorrow at 3:00pm in the Hetalia Ballroom. _

_Please come. __I want to see you so much. And I hope you do too._

_Love always,_

_Alfred F. Jones_

Arthur read the letter again, his heart missing a beat as predicted.. Unable to handle the emotions welling up inside him with each passing moment, he flung the letter across the room, not caring where it fell, and flopped back onto the bed. He proceeded to drink himself drunk.

* * *

_Which brings us to the present..._

Arthur glance up at the tall, brown clock in the farthest corner of the room.

_2:45pm.._It was now or never: he had to make a decision. _Now._

_Of course I want to go....I want to see him more than anything in the world, but-_

But he was afraid of being hurt again. The Hetalia ballroom had been where they had first met, where they had fallen in love, and where Alfred had left him. And Alfred had been right last night: Arthur still loved him, which made it hurt all the more.

He clutched both hands onto the edge of the dresser, bending over the dark wood. He breathed in and out slowly, his breath coming out in shakes. He didn't want to run anymore. He wanted to hide. He wanted to see, hold, Alfred. He didn't want more pain. He just...just wanted to-

_Go._

Arthur snapped his head up, determination filling his deep, emerald eyes. He practically ran towards his bathroom, washed, and hastily threw on a clean pair of clothes. He raced out the door, still trying to put on his dark green coat.. The door shut slowly behind him, no telling what would happen in the next few minutes.

* * *

I hope it was to you guys' liking! Sorry if it seems short, but I couldn't fit everthing in one chapter.

Please revies/comment! I really appreciate all your opinions! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4: You

**Author's note:** OH MY GOD. I AM SO SORRY YOU GUYS! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! OH PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I KEPT GETTING SICK AND WRITER'S BLOCK AND SCHOOL AND I'M SICK AGAIN, I'M SORRRRRRRY!

I hope this *sniff* makes up *sniff* for it... *sniffle*

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia nor its characters, especially the ones in this story. Shoot, i don't even own Moulin Rouge.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: You**

Alfred checked his watch for the fifth time that night. He stood in the center of the grand Hetalian Ballroom alone, still waiting for his special guest to arrive. He'd sent a letter to Arthur the night before, via his brother Matthew, asking him to meet him there at 3:00p.m. It was now 2:55p.m. Alfred was wondering if he would ever show, if he'd just thrown the letter away and not given it a second thought. Of course, why wouldn't he?

I_ guess he wouldn't want to see me…_he thought depressingly. _Especially after-_

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching the ballroom, getting louder and louder with each second. His tiny hopes started to rise. As the footsteps crescendoed to the highest level, his mouth widened into an incredibly large smile. A mess of bright blonde hair stuck its way through the large double doors, followed by a slim and tiny body.

_Finally…_he sighed inwardly.

_My damsel arrives._

_

* * *

_Arthur stood bent over in the doorway of the Ballroom, panting heavily, trying to catch his breath. He managed to look up at the clock hanging on the wall opposite of him. It read 3:00p.m. He sighed outwardly, immensely grateful that he'd made it.

_Thank God I made it in time... _

Arthur began to lift his head and regain his posture. But as soon as he caught a glimpse of the other figure in the room, he froze. Standing there, tall, bright, and handsome with a smile plastered on his face, was Alfred. Arthur's heart beat madly in his chest. He could feel the warmth flood to his cheeks. He was starting to wonder if his decision to come had been the right one at all.

_Okay_, he thought hurriedly. _Get ahold of yourself, Arthur! He's just a man, you're just a man, you can do this!_

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and started towards the center of the room, letting the door close gently behind him. He steadily made his way to the smiling figure and stopped, just a few inches between them. He looked up at Alfred and was immediately captured by his beautiful, sky bue eyes. He broke out into a cold sweat. He didn't know what to do.

He was panicking.

_Oh my God, oh God, what do I say now?! What do i do?!_

Neither said anything for a while, leaving an awkward silence hanging in the air above them. Arthur was thinking about leaving. He could just turn around and run. But before he had a chance to leave music cut the thick tension in half. Soft music with a melody so sweet and familiar filled up the empty space almost immediately. The song was an old one, Arthur realized. And he loved it. It put him at ease.

_This music...so beautiful...he thought. It's made for a waltz..._

He started to loose himself in the steady melody, not paying attention to Alfred who was still there. Before he could process what was happening, he felt a strong hand place itself on his waist and another enclose his slim hand. The hands moved, making him sway back and forth along with them, dancing the perfect steps of a Waltz.

_Wh-what's going on?!_

He looked up an blushed. Alfred's face was just inches from his own; his hot breath tickled his face. He tried to speak but all that came out were stutters.

"Eh-what-why-"

"Do you remember?" Alfred interrupted. Arthur shut up.

"Do you remember...when we first met?"

Arthur's eyes widened with shock; he hadn't expected this question at all- especially from Alfred. Of course he remembered! How could he forget something so precious?

"It was here, in the Ballroom,"Alfred continued. "Of course it was full of people back then!" He smiled goofily in an attempt to crack a joke.

It didn't work. He realized this quickly and decided to continue on with his story:

"I was younger...and quite a ladies' man back then!" Alfred heard a faint "hmph" from his partner. A smile tugged at his lips.

"I was alone that night, didn't have a dance partner. Wasn't having much fun, either. I even thought about leaving! But then," he looked down at Arthur. "I saw you."

Arthur blushed madly and cast a glance down at the floor. America laughed.

"You looked really nice in your black tux, by the way. I couldn't tear my eyes from you! And then i asked you to dance. Of course you called me a 'Bloody git!' when I made you dance with me!' he laughed again. "This song was playing in the background...I'll never forget it."

Alfred's eyes glossed over with nastalgia. Arthur could feel his doing the same as well.

The memories from that night came flooding back to Arthur, playing like a movie film in his head. There was him, seeing Alfred for the first time: tall, handsome, sky-blue eyes that never lost their light. Alfred asked him to dance and at first he gave him the bird, but then, hesitantly, he took his hand, letting him lead him to the dancefloor. They danced for what seemed forever. Then, other memories flashed by: them on their first date, a stroll in the park, Alfred attempting to make jokes, and their first kiss. The first sweet kissed they'd ever shared. The movie skipped ahead several months to the day when Arthur had woken up, found a letter on his dresser, and cried. Cried until no more tears could form, until his heart was empty.

"I think," Alfred resumed, knocking Arthur from his movie, "that that was when I fell in love with you."

Arthur gasped loudly unable to hide his surprise at Alfred's sudden words. He had never thought, not even for a moment, that they had both fallen in love with each other at the same moment. Immeasureable joy replaced the pain constricting his heart, but of course Arthur didn't show it. Instead, he just moved closer to Alfred, still swaying along with him, and leaned his head against his chest. Alfred wrapped both of his arms around him, pulling them closer together. It felt so right there; to be in in those big, strong arms. However, there was still something bothering him. There was a question he HAD to ask.

"Alfred," he began. He felt the hands of despair constrict his heart again, but he refused to back down. Not this time. "Why...why did you leave me?"

There.

He'd said it.

He needed an answer and he needed it now. The question had been haunting him forever and he wanted to get rid of it, for good, and now was his chance. When Alfred didn't respond for a while, he took a risk and glanced at Alfred's face. His bottom lip was turned up and his eyes were squinted, a habit he had when he was thinking hard about something. Of course, he had good reason to: one wrong word and he could lose Arthur forever.

"It was because..." he began. "I felt...trapped."

_Crap._

Immediately, Arthur felt the pain return, stronger than ever, and could feel anger well up inside him. But most of all, he could feel hot tears pool in his eyes.

"You...felt trapped? Trapped?! I made you feel...trapped?!"

America immediately regretted his choice of words.

_Double crap._

"N-no! That's not what I meant!" He racked the spaces of his brain frantically, trying to think of the right words to say.

"What I meant was...umm...i felt trapped by the city. I wanted to travel, see the world. But i didn't know if you'd come with me!"

The tears in Arthur's eyes began to fall.

"Aw, man! I love you so much, Iggy, and saying goodbye was too difficult for me. So I chickened out and left you a note. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. My stupid cowerdness! I'm so sorry..."

Arthur stood speechless. He had never heard America sound so...sad, so depressed before. And hurt. He lifted his head to get a good look at Alfred and choked on his tears. His face scrunted up, like he was writhing in pain. Arthur still loved him deeply and the pained expression only hurt him more. But now he knew the reason why he'd been left alone. he could feel the old pain start to disappear. Now he had to take care of this.

"Alfred..." he started. He took Alfred's face in his palms amd stared right into his eyes. He knew what he had to say and he was ready to say it.

"I forgive you, love."

Arthur saw Alfred's eyes widen and the relief that immediately spread across his face. It made him sigh with relief as well.

"But," he started agaom, "Never do something like this again, or I'll kill you, you stupid git!"

The insult made Alfred laugh, a genuine laugh and it made Arthur smile as well. How long had it been since he'd heard that laugh. It was music to his ears.

"Oh, Arthur..." Alfred sighed. His sky blue eyes softened.

"I love you."

And then he did what Arthur hadn't expected. He took his face in his hands and started to lean in closer. Arthur knew what this meant, but he didn't care. Well, maybe "care" wasn't the best word. But he knew one thing: he wanted it. Hours seemed to crawl by as Alfred slowly closed his eyes and Arthur did the same. He placed his lips against his in a sweet and loving kiss making Arthur's lips move with his. Arthur felt a shock run through him at the moment of contact but didn't move. He kissed him back. How long had it been since he felt those lips? Months? Years? Centuries? He couldn't move. He didn't want to move.

He wanted Alfred.


End file.
